Luud (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 3 Luud collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Luud appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as blue or red. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands raised upward and his details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Luud (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is round by shape. Luud comes in his full-power state, with his shielded outer layer emanating a bright red-orange tint as opposed to the light green tint of his basic appearance. Luud's arms are raised up as his hands are protruding in a deadly manner. Also, Luud's expression is that of an angered one, also differentiating from his other DeAgostini piece. This is the only full-power Luud available as well as the only one using this coloring scheme. This is figurine number 59 of this 60-piece set. *DeAgostini's Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Luud (who stood at a little over 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated with his alternate naming scheme on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Luud comes in a basic stance and maintains his precise, stoic expression. This piece has a light green tint for the outer layer rather than a red one like the other Luud offered by DeAgostini. Luud holds one arm up as the other dangles beside him. Also, the model comes atop a black round base as opposed to a white one. As an Editions Atlas re-release, this figurine is number 12 of the base set and is number 31 in the re-release set. Also, Luud is credited as "Ludo" on the packaging as an alternate naming scheme. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise